Homestuck
LILY ACKERMANN: ’’’ROSE ENGLISH:’’’ ’’’OPAL LEFEVRE:’’’ ’’’IRIS LALONDE:’’’ AMARYLLIS AKANE: DAISY GÖTH: TULIP BRAUN: GLADIOLUS GALLIARD: CARNATION LELLOUCHE: CHRYSANTHEMUM PETROV: AZURE BLUET YAROSLAVSKY: HYDRANGEA HIMMEL: MORNING GLORY AOKAWA: = BELLFLOWER LÉVESQUE: = BellFlower is the third highest on the Unicornspectrum. She has purple blood which is referred to as Aster Blood. It also is referred as Amethyst or Grape ��. She is the first Flower of the Flora Riche or at least she thought so. It’s pretty much either her or Morning Glory. Anyways for her weapon she uses lipstick (purple) that can shoot lasers and can turn into a light saber. Her interests include fashion, all the girly things in the world and Rose. She has something for Rose. She and Camellia are matesprites. Your name is NELLFLOWER LÉVESQUE! You’re a Crystal Flower ranking very high on the Unicornspectrum. You’d rank higher if it wasn’t for the ANNOYING POISON MAGICAL THOT and her propaganda bullshit. You don’t Really downright hate her however her bigotry is very much annoying. You’re interests include FASHION. Yes you like to design clothing for the other purple Flowers in Flowertopia. You make a lot of dresses and fancy clothing for the purple and high blood Flowers or this planet. You’re a role model for this planet. You are the IDEAL FLOWER. White hair and purple eyes. That’s what you have. You also have offspring which you really don’t want to talk about. When you’re not designing clothing for yourself or others you’re out KILLING LOWBLOOD FLOWERS. You have nothing better to do and it’s fun so why not? They’re gonna get killed anyways so why not kill them sooner? You’re very obsessed with Rose. = CAMELLIA LAVALLEE = Camellia has the second most noble blood in the Unicornspectrum, Cotton Candy also referred as lilac. Her caste all posses magical based powers. They’re known to be witches of some sort. Her weapon of choice is a magic wand. Camellia is known to spread propaganda. Camellia gotta let them low bloods (red, orange, yellow and lime green) who’s superior. Camellia likes to write in a diary because nobody truly understands her. Your name is CAMELLIA LAVALLÉE! Right now flowing through your veins are one of the most noble bloods you can get. You’re happy that you’re placed at the top of the Unicornspectrum. You’re proud of your Cotton Candy Blood. Your interests include WRITING ✍️ IN A DIARY. Truly nobody understands you. Such a shame. You’re extremely uniohobic. You HATE lowbloods. More specifically the bottom three; red, orange and yellow. You thought of Key Lime bloods as inferior and green bloods were okay but not that great. You wish to get rid of all the red, orange and yellow bloods. One day your utopia will come true. You live in the forest in your mansion-like nest. You had 10 bathrooms and 20 bedrooms. Oh yeah. = ROSE ROSEWALD: = Rose is at the Unicornspectrum. She has bubblegum blood which is the highest. Her caste are all fairies so she is a fairy. Though she is one she doesn’t have a magical wand. For her weapon is a gold fancy pitch fork. She’s very pretty but cruel and sadistic. She’s usually bubbly and a bit childish but when angry she goes on a killing spree killing innocent Flowers. Your name is ROSE ROSEWALD! You’re at the top of the Unicornspectrum. You are the member of the BUBBLEGUM CASTE. You’re so lucky to be apart of this caste. You are far more superior than anybody! You’re better than anybody all because of your blood color. Your choice of weapon is a FANCY GOLD PITCH FORK. You love gold and you are EXTREMELY GIRLY. Your interests include JEWELERY. Yes, you loved jewels especially diamonds. You found diamonds to be very special. Your favorite type of diamonds were the clear type and pink. Speaking of pink you adored the color PINK. Everything must be PINK! To make the color pink more prettier you like to add GLITTER ✨ to it. You like glitter. Sparkles make everything pretty. You enjoy SWEET SUGARY FOODS. You have a HUGE SWEET TOOTH. Luckily you don’t gain weight so you’re still pretty. You also love DRAWING AND PAINTING. You’re a very good artist. You could draw anything. You as well love UNICORNS. Who doesn’t like magical horned horses who shit rainbows, piss glitter and barf more rainbows? You live in your NEST that looks like a very very huge million dollar mansion. You do care very much about the Unicornspectrum and will not befriend any Flower below Limeade.